The People We Have Become
by MiRixiChan
Summary: Bad things happened to Sakura causing her to leave Konoha at a young age . Along her journey, she ends up in Yugakare meeting Hidan. They became close friends however things happened . Read on to find out! ON HIATUS & REVISION
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody. This is my first story. As you can see the pairing is HidaxSaku. Please NO Flames but good criticism is accepted.**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own ANY Naruto characters. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be so evil, all of the Akatsuki members would still be alive, Sakura wouldn't be a whore pinning after Sasuke and my character would be included in the series. Other than that all characters from the series our owned by Misashi-san ^_^**

**Anyway ON WITH THE CHAPPIE.**

* * *

><p>Running,Running, Running. That's all she could do at the moment. She couldn't turn back. Knowing what she had just done;her instincts took over and she just ran. What had just happened couldn't be taken back. Time could not be reversed. The night was so silent and intense. It was full of eeriness but no awareness. Breeze stirred, swaying the trees and elbow length hair. Collapsing onto the ground out of exhaustion, a tear made its way down its owner porcelain face. The figure roughly wiped it away but to her dismay,more tears fell. Eyes watering, the person broke down into a fit of soft sobs on the ground.<p>

Betrayal. That's all the child had felt. Picking Herself up from the cold ground, the small child gently walked towards the village gates. As the moonlight, shined down you could see the outline of the figure. Elbow length pink hair, sea crystal green eyes and a black and pink kimono. Everything on Sakura looked normal except for the blood stains and cuts on her kimono. As Sakura neared Konoha gates,thoughts swirled around in her head. She wondered how was she going to make it when she is only a small child,Or will people notice or care that she was missing. Stuck in a daze within her own mind she kept on walking.

Eventually, she reached the village gates. Remembering some of the good times she had in her village, Sakura looked back behind her with a sad expression. As Sakura stood on the hill her eyes roamed across each and every house and building, she stored this in her memory;Then she took off into the dark forest leaving no trace behind.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to stop here for now. So what did you guys think? Was it good or bad? What do you think will happen in the next chapter. You will only know if you read on but…<strong>

**READ**

**AND**

**REVIEW**

**Or else I will have Hidan sacrifice you to Jashin- sama**

**Hidan: That's right . :insertevilgrinhere:**

**Me : O_o Anyway Until Next Time Peoples !**


	2. The Truth

**Jessica Here ! Chapter 2 is up . Sorry about the short chapter . The length of the story will gradually increase overtime as I get more ideas in my head . Anyway on with the story ! Flashbacks are going to be written **_like this!  
><em>

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own ANY Naruto characters. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be so evil, all of the Akatsuki members would still be alive, Sakura wouldn't be a whore pinning after Sasuke and my character would be included in the series. Other than that all characters from the series our owned by Misashi-san ^_**

* * *

><p>Racing through the forest, Sakura couldn't stop the tears from falling . "Why did they do this to me?" she said crying softly to herself. 'Was I a bad child ? Did they not want me anymore?' These thoughts invaded Sakura's mind causing her to get a headache."Well, at least I now have you Lord Jashin." She said while looking up at the sky. She felt the wind circle around her. Knowing it was Jashin, she accepted the comfort. Thinking, Sakura slowed down to a stop and sat against a tree.<p>

_"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Can I go to the library to study some jutsu's and practice them to show to daddy?" Sakura asked while clinging to her. Looking down at her, Sakura's mother, Natsumi, smiled at her daughter. "Sure you can dear." she said in a gentle and light tone. Smiling broadly, Sakura thanked and hugged her mother before racing out the door. Turning her back, Natsumi, walked towards the backyard with her long red hair swaying behind her. Sitting down on the mossy green ground she closed her eyes._

_"Oh Jashin, I wish it didn't have to come to this. I don't see why my husband wants to kill her. She's such a kind and sweet girl who just wants to please her father. I pray that you will protect her when that day comes." finishing up her prayer the wind blew moving the tree leaves. "As you wish, my daughter." Jashin whispered in her ear. Natsumi watched as the wind for a few minutes around her in comfort.  
><em>

_Smiling she thanked him in silence. "Sakura if only you knew. I wish I could have warned you about what is going to happen. I really hoped you don't hate me for this." she said to herself. Unknowingly, Sakura's oldest brother, Kichiro, was listening the whole time._

_"Mother,what is going on?" said Kichiro stepping from behind the tree._

_"Kichiro, my son I had no clue that you were behind the tree." Natsumi said stepping back._

_"Mother, if Sakura dies isn't it a matter of time before dad gets to me next?" Kichiro said with alarm in his tone._

_"He won't because your the clan's heir, even if he gets to sakura, I will make sure he won't get to you" Natsumi declared as she stepped inside the house with Kichiro trailing behind her._

_"What do you mean by that?" Kichiro said closing the door behind him._

_Natsumi tucked her hair behind her ear and whispers "At mid-night I want you to make sure you have all your stuff packed and hide your chakra, we will be leaving as a precaution."_

_"But what about Sakura?" Kichiro questioned._

_"Her fate is now sealed by the hands of Lord Jashin." Natsumi said trying to hold back tears_

_Sakura was in the clans library reading a book. All of a sudden she heard. "Keep it down , she may be in there". She instantly recognized that voice as her father. She wondered what was going on as she heard multiple foot steps passing the library and going to the clans meeting room. Being curious as ever,she sneaked out of the library and hid her chakra to spy on her clan mates to see what they were talking about._

_"Next week we must get rid of Sakura , she is nothing but a nuisance." She heard her father say. "Not to mention she is very weak" said one of the people she didn't know the name of. "Why get rid of her? She tries her best to please you everyday Shinji." one of the clan mates said. "Well she does't try hard enough Hatsune" Shinji said coldly. Sighing and shaking her, Hatsune kept silent while thinking on how to save poor Sakura._

_With tears in her eyes Sakura ran back into the library and cried her eyes out ._

_"Why would daddy want to kill me? Was I not a good child?" she asked to herself. Then she began to think. "I will get them before they me" she said to herself. And from then she started reading books about different ninjutsu's she can use but one thing was clear; Sakura was going to kill them, even if she killed herself in the process._

* * *

><p><strong>Welp how did you guys like this one ? Im revising this story until i am satisfied with everything but anyways you guys know what to do and if you dont well i'll tell you<br>**

**READ**

**AND**

**REVIEW**

**It makes me happy to know people actually like this story, motivating me to write more :3  
><strong>

**Hidan: bitch when am i going to be in this shit! this is taking forever  
><strong>

**Me: oh shut up Hidan and get your panties out that knot in your ass.  
><strong>

**Hidan: o_o *mumbles and curses***

**Me: well see ya next time you guys & remember to review!  
><strong>

**Hidan: or else i'll sacrifice ya! :D  
><strong>


	3. Plan In Action

**Haiii: 3 . Here I am like I promised. We are still in Sakura's flashback,so read along to find out what happens. This has been through edits and has been sort of rewritten and I had the help of a user named Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan ( although we arent friends anymore now). Thanks for all of your support and please be patient for an update  
><strong>

_**Disclaimer : I do NOT own ANY Naruto characters. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be so evil, all of the Akatsuki members would still be alive, Sakura wouldn't be a whore pinning after Sasuke and my character would be included in the series. Other than that all characters from the series are owned by Misashi-san ^_^**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Two days have passed since Sakura found out. She was still devastated but she knew what she must do. She made sure she trained at night when everyone was asleep. She practiced near the river that was in clans' compound and used her clones as targets. "Water Style: Water Projectiles" she whispered. Water shurikens, kunais, senbons, and other weapons rise from the water and aimed at her clones at an accelerated pace. One by one they all disappeared. After her clones disappeared,She felt the pain she inflicted on them and fell to the ground exhausted. She rested on the ground for a few minutes before getting back up and staggering towards her home.<em>

**_In the Morning_**

_Natsumi knew what her daughter was going to do since she watched her trained last night. Natsumi decided against leaving just yet but as soon as she felt something was going to go wrong her and Kichiro were leaving. She just wondered how she can talk to her. Leaving that thought in mind she sauntered down the stairs and into the kitchen. After 30 minutes, breakfast was ready. She put all 4 plates on the table. Smiling at the wonderful job she did, she left the kitchen to go upstairs to wake everybody up. She first went to the room her and her husband shared. As she entered, he was still snoring away. For a few minutes, she just glared at his sleeping form before mustering a fake bright smile to hide her hate. She gently crawled on the bed towards him and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear. "Good morning honey. You need to wake up . Breakfast is downstairs." _

_Before her feet touch the floor, Shinji turned over and pulled her back down. Turning towards him, she stared gently in his sleepy green eyes that held love, intelligence, and slight coldness. Without any words, she moved closer to him and buried her head in his naked chest. 'I couldn't hate this man no matter how much I pretended.' After a few minutes, . "I expect you to be down in 2 minutes Shinji." she said as she stroked his shoulder length snow white hair before getting out of bed as he turned his scars ridden back towards her grunting his response. Giving him one last look over her shoulder with a tear trailing down her face, she turned to the direction of Sakura's and Kichiro's room_

_To wake them up she used a simple water jutsu. She summoned a small orb of water and threw it at her children's faces. They instantly woke up and got out of bed. "Mommm, why did you have to do that?" asked Kichiro. "Well darling I wanted you guys to get out of bed, eat breakfast, and then talk to both of you later." Natsumi simply said before turning around and walking down stairs. Downstairs she saw her husband already seated waiting for his family to join him. They all started conversing all except Sakura who kept quiet and ate her breakfast. After breakfast Natsumi invited her children outside in the backyard to talk to them. Whispering she said Hatsune come out. Hatsune then hopped out the tree. "Sakura I know what happened and Kichiro knows too since he saw me talking to myself." Natsumi said as she faced her daughter._

_Sakura just remained silent and looked down so she wouldn't face her mother silver eyes. "Sakura, look at me." she said gently. Raising her head she looked at her mother. "I have a feeling you are going to kill the clan. However darling you must warn us so we can escape. Then you can deal with everybody else." she said sternly. Understanding she nodded her head._

* * *

><p><strong>Tonight, its over<strong>

**At one last we will fall**

**Ruins will fight in our stead!**

_**Close to Midnight**_

"_Tonight was the night it all ended. It's either their lives or mine." Sakura said softly to herself. She had two hours before going along with killing her clan. With that little time, she went to the library and studied up as much as she could. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an interesting book. On the cover was equilateral circumscribed triangle. Curious she opened the book and began reading and soon realized it was a religion. She read on how to give yourself to Jashin and how to become a Jashinist. Storing away the newly found information in her head, Sakura proceeded to put the book back in its place. "Thirty minutes to go." She said in a whisper. With very little time Sakura made it back to her room to pack up what she needs. She also stole some money knowing she's going to need it on her journey and took some food as well. After packing, she puts everything in a scroll before storing her scroll in her weapons pouch. Feeling her father's eyes on her she transported to her parents room._

_"Mommy?" she whispered softly. "I'm up here sweetie."a voice said from above. Looking up, Sakura met the piercing soft gaze of her mother's silver eyes. Falling from the ceiling, Natsumi landed on her feet silently. Not able to contain her emotions any longer, Sakura ran towards her mother hugging her tightly with tears running down her face. Hugging her back, she gently stroked her hair while trying to get her to quiet down. Pulling away from her mother's embrace, she stepped back and wiped the tears off of her face.  
><em>

_Storing away her scroll in her weapons pouch, Sakura advanced out her home and stood in the compound streets. Slowly _she_ began kneading chakra within her body and changing it into special chemical substances before expelling it from her mouth. Instantly the chemical substances reacted to the air and vaporized into a poisonous mist, killing everyone or so she assumed. "Father, come out and stop hiding like a coward" she whispered knowing he can hear her perfectly well. _

"_Sakura darling, what do you think you're doing?"_

"_I'm no longer the Sakura you knew; you think I wouldn't find out that you guys would kill me sooner or later? Because of you guys I now have to give up my childhood" _

_Sakura father chuckles evilly. "No matter how much you train you will always be a weak, useless little nine years old girl that you always were and still are."_

_With that said Sakura became very angry and attacked. She punched but missed and fell to the ground. Her father then began to kick and threw her into the light post. "I should've disposed of you a long time ago." Sakura's father walked up to where she was and stabs her with a katana. Sakura coughs up blood while her father laughed evilly. Walking away, Shinji looked up and clashed eyes with Natsumi and instantly felt betrayal._

_"Wind Release: Wind Cutter" Sakura whispered. A blade of wind came through and cut her father in half killing him instantly before he could've uttered a single word. Lying in her pool of blood, Sakura can see her life flash before her eyes. "Jashin, whoever you are save me please, make me a Jashinist and teach me your ways." All of a sudden she heard a whisper in her ear. "Your wish has been granted, Sakura-chan." Her wounds were healed and she was given strength. With her deed done, she ran out the compound. All the while she hoped Hatsune, Kichiro, and her mother was okay._

_Unknowingly to her, Natsumi was perched in a tree crying silent tears while Hatsune and Kichiro were far away. Coming down her place she approached her now deceased husband corpse. Bending down she gently kissed his cold lips before closing his lifeless eyes. Standing back up she took off onto the rooftops of Konoha following Hatsune and Kichiro.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>How did you guys like that? This was my first fighting scene so tell me how I did please so I can improve (:<strong>

**Hidan: you did fucking horrible.  
><strong>

**Me: T.T your not helping Hidan!  
><strong>

**Also the song after the time skip is called Nero's Decay by Alesana**

**Anywayyy Review! Please And Thank You .**


	4. Meeting

**Heyy Guys ! Sorry It Took Me So Long. I was really tired all week so I just want to get this out of the way so on with the story !  
><strong>

****Disclaimer : I do NOT own ANY Naruto characters. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be so evil, all of the Akatsuki members would still be alive, Sakura wouldn't be a whore pinning after Sasuke and my character would be included in the series. Other than that all characters from the series our owned by Misashi-san ^_^****

* * *

><p>Its been a few months since the clan's massacre. Sakura has been good on her own so far, especially with the help of the death God, Jashin. As she kept walking, she saw civilization a few miles ahead and starting racing towards it. Seeing the village gates she read the words that were engraved onto it. "Yugakure" she said aloud. Knocking gently on the door, Sakura was greeted with the loud noise of the village gates opening.<p>

Who are you? One of the guards asked. Sakura replied and made up a half lie. "My parents died long ago so I have been traveling for a while. Can I please stay in your village oh kind sir? Feeling sympathy and pity for the poor child, he let her pass. "Don't get into trouble now "he said. Sakura made her way into the village and took a look around. Few minutes later she bumped into something or rather someone and fell to the ground

"What the fuck?" she heard from the person she bumped into curse. As she looked up she came into contact with violet eyes. "Hey bitch, are you okay?" he said. She just remained silent and took in his appeared.. He looked about 12 years old. He had medium length silver hair that was slicked back with distinctive purple eyes. He wore a mesh undershirt and a black shirt over it with black pants and ninja sandals. Sakura noticed something that had never seen no other shinobi wear besides her mother. I saw a Jashin-samas amulet around his neck. I instantly reached up and studied it.

Hidan POV

"What are you doing you crazy bitch? I asked if you're okay and then you're going to touch my fucking amulet. I said as I stepped away from her. As I did this I took in her appearance. She had pink hair and a mixture of green and blue eyes. But then something caught my eye; it was Lord Jashin symbol right below her collarbone. However it's very small so it won't attract any attention. Then she asked me something. "Are you a Jashinist?" she asked. I looked at her for a good minute before answering. "Yes I am." Then she asked something that completely surprised me. "Do you wanna be friends with me and help me become more like a Jashinist?"

Sakura POV

"Do you wanna be friends with me and help me become more like a Jashinist?" I asked. I looked at him waiting for a reply. Then he replied. "Sure crazy bitch, what's your name?" and held out his hand. I looked at it and grabbed it. He then pulled me off the ground. "My name is Sakura. And yours?" "The name is Hidan." As he said this he started walking away and I followed.

Normal POV

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked. Hidan just looked at her before turning back around. "Who asked you to follow me?" "I'm following you because I wanna know how to be more like a Jashinist." After that was said they kept on walking


	5. Finding Out

**Hey guys ! Sorry I kept you guys waiting. I had a lot of work to do and other problems. Anyway on with the story ^_^**

"That's none of your business how I became a Jashinist or not." Hidan said.

"But what If I tell you how I became a Jashinist, will you tell me?" Sakura replied

"Maybe I would. I am curious how a small thing like you became a Jashinist." After that was said Sakura began explaining to him, while he listened intently. "Hmm, so your clan mates planned on killing you but you killed them before they got to you . I don't fucking believe it."

"Why don't you believe what I am telling you?"

"You could be fucking lying to me and I hardly even know your ass to trust you."

Sakura just scoffed and continued following after him. "How many days will it take to get to wherever we are going?"

"It will take at least a few hours if not days. It all depends on the pace we are running at. I want to reach there before midnight so I suggest you hurry it up" With his ninja speed, Hidan took off leaving Sakura in the dust.

"Hey you jerk wait up." Using chakra she took off after him at a very fast pace

**Few hours later**

"Hidan, can we take a break?" a very tired Sakura asked.

"No, we are a few minutes away!" Hidan shouted and ran faster. With little chakra left, Sakura collapsed onto the cold, mossy, green ground out of exhaustion. Hidan stopped running and turned around to see her motionless, fragile figure on the ground. Sighing, he walked towards her and picked her up bridal style before taking off towards his destination.

**Next Day**

"Hey bitch, time to get your ass up from your beauty sleep." Hidan said. Groggily rubbing her eyes, Sakura sat up and took in her surroundings.

"Where are we?"

"Welcome to Lord Jashin's temple bitch. A maid will come and give you some clothes,then we will move onto the morning ceremony."

"What is that?" Sakura questioned suspiciously. Hidan just smiled sadistically and walked away as soon as the maid entered and closed the door. "Hello there Sakura" the maid said cheerfully.

"Umm hi." Sakura said.

"My name is Susana. Here are your clothes for you to wear. Call me if . .

**Hahahah yea I left you guys with a cliff hanger again.**

**Hidan:*mumbles* crazy bitches nowadays**

**Me:*evil glares* What chu' said?**

**Hidan: *gulps* N-n-nothing ma'am**

**Me: hmpf i thought so . Anyway hope you like the story so far. PM if you have any ideas that you would like to see in the story! Later !**


	6. Jashin

**Hey guys ! Sorry I kept you guys waiting. I had a lot of work to do and other problems. Anyway on with the story ^_^. Thanks to my Twin for typing some of the chapter ideas. Read and Reveiw her stories. Her name is Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY Naruto characters. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be so evil, all of the Akatsuki members would still be alive( well most of them such as Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Nagato etc) and Sakura wouldn't be a whore pinning after Sasuke and my character would be included in the series.**

**Recap**

"That's none of your business how I became a Jashinist or not." Hidan said.

"But what If I tell you how I became a Jashinist, will you tell me?" Sakura replied

"Maybe I would. I am curious how a small thing like you became a Jashinist." After that was said Sakura began explaining to him, while he listened intently. "Hmm, so your clan mates planned on killing you but you killed them before they got to you and only your mother, brother and a clan member was spared . I don't fucking believe it."

"Why don't you believe what I am telling you?"

"You could be fucking lying to me and I hardly even know your ass to trust you."

Sakura just scoffed and continued following after him. "How many days will it take to get to wherever we are going?"

"It will take at least a few hours if not days. It all depends on the pace we are running at. I want to reach there before midnight so I suggest you hurry it up" With his ninja speed, Hidan took off leaving Sakura in the dust.

"Hey you jerk wait up." Using chakra she took off after him at a very fast pace

**Few Hours Later**

"Hidan, can we take a break?" a very tired Sakura asked.

"No, we are a few minutes away!" Hidan shouted and ran faster. With little chakra left, Sakura collapsed onto the cold, mossy, green ground out of exhaustion. Hidan stopped running and turned around to see her motionless, fragile figure on the ground. Sighing, he walked towards her and picked her up bridal style before taking off towards his destination.

**Next Day**

"Hey bitch, time to get your ass up from your beauty sleep." Hidan said. Groggily rubbing her eyes, Sakura sat up and took in her surroundings.

"Where are we?"

"Welcome to Lord Jashin's temple bitch. A maid will come and give you some clothes then we will move onto the morning ceremony."

"What is that?" Sakura questioned suspiciously. Hidan just smiled sadistically and walked away as soon as the maid entered and closed the door.

"Hello there Sakura "the maid said cheerfully.

"Umm hi." Sakura said.

"My name is Susana. Here are your clothes for you to wear. Call me if you would like anything. I will be here at your service." the maid chimed as she left Sakura to get dressed. Sakura nodded her head and dressed in the clothes that the maid gave her. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and adjusted everything making sure that she looked presentable. She walked out of the room in a nervous fashion only to be surprised by Hidan. He sized her up and down and remarked, "Eh, not too shabby bitch; although I see girls with way more than what you have.

"C'mon lets go to the ceremony is about to start!." He roughly grabbed her by her hand dragging her through the halls of the temple.

"Hey Hidan! What's up with you! I am still a kid. I didn't hit puberty like those other girls. You damn idiot," Sakura sneered as he dragged her further and further down the halls until they reached a grand staircase.

"What ever little bitch. I don't have time for your foolishness. Anyway be quiet. The ceremony is just up these stairs and through the door" he fired back pointing to the door. Sakura's eyebrows winked up and she looked at Hidan with a pissed look engraved in her main facial features. She put her hands on her hips and declared in a sassy and annoyed voice.

"Yeah and I see more boys with better looking features than you Hidan". Sakura walked in front of Hidan up the steps and he followed. Hidan stepped in front of Sakura and opened the door revealing a big and open spaced room. There was a huge Jashin symbol painted on the floor which was an upside down triangle with a circle going around it. Sakura stared at the room in wonder and became aloof. Hidan watched her with annoyance as he saw that she looked at the ceremony room like a three year old seeing the world for the first time.

There were plush pillows that were the color black going in a line against the wall on both sides of the room. The floor was marbled and cold. All of a sudden members of the temple and of the Jashin Cult came rushing in and took seats on the plush pillows sitting in a Japanese style which was to rest on your knees. There was two seats left which was almost at the entrance to the room. Sakura and Hidan took the seats and sat in the position. Hidan was on the other side of the room and Sakura was on the other side. They were basically facing each other.

The symbol in the middle of the room glowed the colors red, purple, black, navy blue and indigo mixed in together. After a few minutes the symbol stopped glowing and everyone bowed there heads except for Sakura. She looked around confused and Hidan glanced up at her glaring at her and she bowed her head. In the middle of the Jashin Symbol out of nowhere appeared a man. He looked of high authority. He had pale white skin and black hair with spikes in the back . His left eye was covered by the pitch black hair that settled on his face in an aloof way.

He wore silver colored beads that was in a choker design around his neck, the Jashin symbol dangled as he walked down the row almost in a rather slow manner. He had on a fuzzy and furry long black coat that revealed his chest and on his chest was a tattoo of the Jashin symbol. He had matching hoop earrings that was ruby red just like the beaded necklace in the place as a choker. His nails were painted black and his red eyes glowed with lust for pain and killing.

Sakura glanced at a nervous girl with black hair and whispered so low only she could hear, "Who's he?" The girl's nervousness turned to plain annoyance and she shouted, "Jashin-sama himself what are you stupid bitch?"

Of course this was so loud it echoed throughout the room. Jashin glanced in that direction and walked over. The girl with the black hair looked like she seen a ghost because all of a sudden her tan skin tone turned pale white. She gulped hard and bowed her head apologizing over and over, "my apologies Jashin-sama."

He shook his head 'yes' and glanced at Sakura. Her heart raced and automatically her head snapped up and looked into the burning red eyes. "Hmmm, you must be Sakura eh?" a bleak voice sighed. "Yes Jashin-sama but how do you know my name" "Well little one.." He paused to bend down to meet her ear. "I am your grandfather and my daughter asked me to look after you." He said before rising up to his full height.

"Now Sakura, who brought you here?"He questioned as he looked down at her with his blood lust red eyes. "Hidan gr- I meam Jashin-sama." He turned to face Hidan and smirked smugly nodding his head 'yes'.

"State the Jashin prayer my followers" Everyone clasped their hands together and chanted, "Hail Jashin full of mercy, The lord is thee, we follow you and worship you, reeking havoc and killing peons for thee, Blessed art thou with Death and blessed with a wicked heart. Dear Jashin pray for us sinners, thou followers now in this hour of Death, Ahmen."

They repeated this chant three times and then a pike was passed around the room. The members of the ceremony was stabbing themselves in any desired spot and moaning in pleasure at the sight of pain. Soon it reached to Sakura and she held the bloody pike in her small and dainty hands and looked around the room. Everyone stared at the new member in an anxious manner. She held the pike in front of her heart and jabbed it in until it was going through her heart. At first she felt pain and gasped at how much it hurt.

"Focus on the pain, find the adrenaline and feel the blood, warm and thick ooze through your body and feel the pleasure." Jashin chimed in a bleak and demanding voice. Soon Sakura moaned in pleasure and smiled in amazement. She passed the pike around to the next member and watched as it was passed on to Hidan. Once he got it he instantly shoved it into his chest and moaned in pleasure before passing it to the next person. In a few minutes everybody had blood stains on their in the chest area. Soon everybody who dripped blood onto the wooden floor was making their way towards Lord Jashin. He 'hmmed' in pleasure as he collected their spilt blood. "You are all dismissed."he said in a blood lust voice. Everyone was leaving but Sakura who remained seated. This caught the attention of Hidan. Lord Jashin was getting ready to disappear but noticed he had company.

"My darling granddaughter, why are you still here?" Shocked at what Lord Jashin just asked, Hidan remained silent. Looking up, she stared into his red eyes before replying. "It is because I have questions grandfather." she said softly. He simply raised his eyebrow before looking at her with a little bit of curiosity. Taking that as a sign to speak, she asked her questions.

**Ahaaha and Cliffhanger ! Omg it took me like forever to finish this chapter but i got it done.**

**Hidan: about time you stupid bitch**

**Me: Shuddup Hidan before i take you out the story or make you fall in love with another person. Hmmm maybe Kakuzu or Itachi :D**

**Itachi: *glares* _**

**Kakuzu: *stops counting money* _**

**Me: ehehehe im just joking guys i would never do that ehhhhh *runs* READ AND REVIEW ! See ya next time**

**P.S. For my previous readers who have waited for this chapter, Chapter 2 and 3 has been re-edited so to understand this chapter you may have to go back and read.**


End file.
